1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of puzzles, toys or games for entertainment purposes and the sharpening of mental skills. This invention relates to a design of a puzzle comprising a plurality of blocks or cubes having a plurality of openings, where the blocks may be turned relative to each other for aligning the openings in a plurality of arrangements. The objective is to take a string or flexible member of a given length and run it through the openings, but only once, while at the same time including all openings without using up the string before the objective is completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is full of very old patents that relate to puzzles that are only remotely related to the present invention.
The Barry U.S. Pat. No. 234,223 is over 101 years old. This Barry device is a combination puzzle and game that has a short rod with a stationary handle at one end, and four short cylinders positioned on the rod. These cylinders have alternate numbers and letters formed thereon in such an order that when the cylinders are turned in a particular position, the sum of the various columns of numbers will be the same, and the various columns of letters will spell words. There is no string associated with this device, nor are there any holes through which a string would be threaded.
The Trumbull U.S. Pat. No. 438,661 issued about 91 years ago. This patent relates to a series of balls or blocks which are threaded loosely on a cord and bearing numbers, letters or other indicia. The objective to be reached is to transpose the order in which the balls, blocks or objects follow one another without removing them or any of them from the cord.
The Blanchard U.S. Pat. No. 514,901 relates to a puzzle comprising a frame having two upright sides and three crossbars arranged therebetween. Each of the crossbars is made with a cord passage at each end, and these cord passages are in alignment. A cord having a threading needle at one of its ends and a ball at the other is adapted to be passed up through the bars, and an intermediately-placed disk or button between the bottom and middle bar and between the latter and the top bar at each side of the frame. The solution of the puzzle consists in so threading the cord back and forth through the cord passages and those in the bars, as to bring the disk into the position below the bottom bar on the cord above the ball.
The Hedenberg U.S. Pat. No. 543,684 relates to a puzzle which can serve to portray the game of football or the positions of the opposing teams when ready for play, and the object of the invention is to permit or cause a flexible connection, such as a cord, to be passed in a certain order through, under, or around a series of holes or projections which represent the men on the football field, and thence to a certain point representing a "goal." The length of the connection or cord is just sufficient to enable the cord to reach the goal point when passed in proper order through and around said holes or projections.
The Favour U.S. Pat. No. 658,083 describes a game board which represents a house plan having a number of rooms with front and back porches. A burglar is assumed to have entered the house from the front porch and emerged on the back porch, having visited each room but once, always passing through the doors. The problem is to outline the route of the burglar through the building, and for this purpose a cord is provided and pins are placed in the centers of the rooms around which the cord may be passed.
The Hime U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,710 describes a puzzle comprising a plurality of interlocking blocks that have central notches and tongues which, when properly associated, produce a structure that forms a Chinese cross. The primary object of this Hime invention is to connect each of the blocks constituting the elements of the puzzle by a flexible member or cord. This cord serves to prevent the displacement or loss of any of the blocks, and it also serves as a means for perplexing and rendering more intricate the assemblage of the blocks and adds to the skill and patience as well as the amusement of the operator.